It's all your fault
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: "Puedes intentarlo miles de veces... Sin embargo, siempre vas a entrar por esa puerta, siempre vas a besar sus labios... y después trataras de encontrar una razón, una que no existe. ¿Y sabes que mas? Para el... todo... será tu culpa." UsxScotland. Drabble. Leve Angs


Señoras y señores, se que ustedes lo que mas desean en este momento es echarme gasolina y quemarme vida por no estar actualizando los UsUk, y por, por supuesto, estar subiendo crack (Hay muchos haters hacías las parejas así…) Pero bueno, como dije! Los drabbles que subí ayer eran para una amiga, y el que subo hoy, es para un evento en el cual llevo un mes inscrita, y no podía quedar mal si me dieron la oportunidad de participar.

Otra razón por la que no he estado subiendo, es porque unas amigas perdieron escritores por ausencias en un fanfic colectivo y me reclutaron a mi, lastimosamente, no es de este Anime, es de Inazuma Eleven, así que dudo que lo lean eve. Pasemos al drabble (?)

Buennu, esta cosita forma parte del evento de UsxScotland que se esta llevando a cabo el día de hoy! Por eso el spam que habra o ya hay el dia de hoy(?) Fue organizado por "Fredo Godofredo" y es para darle la bienvenida a esta parejita que al parecer, como muchas crack, nadie toma en cuenta.

Obviamente que yo que subía en mi antigua cuenta puro crack, tenia que unirme, aunque, le veo a Scott mas pinta de seme pero naa, también se ve lindo de muerdealmohadas. Lastima que todo lo que haga siempre sea algo deparesivo eve.

**Tipo:** Drabble

**Genero:** Yaoi

**Pareja:** Us x Scotland

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, y Scott es parte de la comunidad de Pixiv. Lo único que me pertenece es esta narración fea, porque shi no… ah~ si hetalia fuera mío habría tantos cambios provechosos -sonrie malvadosa-

**Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de Ortografia. Narracion realmente aburrida. Mi primer intento de narrar… en segunda persona (?) Siempre había escrito en primera y tercera.

**Dedicado a:** A amor, pues aunque ella es mas de lo canon, se tomo la molestia de leer mi fic, aunque exagero en que este bien. Y a Fran claro, porque a diferencia de muchas chicas, no esta CASADA con el usuk, por eso amo sus escritos aunque sean cortitos~.

No sabes por que sucede. No, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera el. Simplemente sucede. Elementos se alinean por voluntad propia para que todo se de, puede también que tu mismo lo hagas, sin darte cuenta, por puro deseo. Si. Lo sabes aunque calles tus labios y borres tus pensamientos. Aquella escena prohibida que se repite una y otra vez… la deseas. La deseas cada vez que lo ves molestando a Arthur, cada que pasa a su oficina solo para dejarle aun mas trabajo, cada vez que lo encuentras por allí fumando, viendo el cielo distraídamente.

Finges ir hablando por teléfono con tu padre, siempre sonriente y animado, aunque este te diga que últimamente esa sonrisa es extraña. Tú siempre lo ignoras, es imposible que una sonrisa sea extraña, una sonrisa es una sonrisa… o eso te gusta creer. De vez en cuando también finges que estas ocupado o con ciertos pendientes y te pierdes. Cuando sientes que has repetido una excusa demasiadas veces, vienes a preguntar si no esta allí el ingles. Pero tú vas solo cuando estas seguro que él, es el único encerrado en ese apartamento.

Ese lugar apesta a cigarro, te das cuenta. Pero es diferente a cualquier cigarrillo que veas por la calle, este lugar es diferente. El tabaco se mezcla con el olor a whisky, y aun mejor, con esa fragancia incomparable que distingue a Scott Kirkland. ¿Es una loción especial, o el simple olor natural de escocés? Te gustaría averiguarlo, pero cada vez que le preguntas este solo sonríe con los ojos cerrados y te avienta un cojín. Curioso dato que algún día podrás aclarar, sea a la fuerza o no.

Llegas frente a esa puerta, guardas todo lo que tengas a la mano. Un teléfono, una carpeta, incluso una deliciosa hamburguesa tiene como destino la basura cuando ya estas allí al frente. Te haces el tonto, e ingenuamente ves a los lados, procurando que no haya nadie cerca. Bueno, no conocías a nadie por allí, así que tampoco podrían descubrir… ¿Descubrir que? Titubeas un poco, mientras te decides a tocar. Estas a punto de hacerlo, pero luego recuerdas cierto detalle. Pegas el oído a la puerta y lo compruebas con claridad. No, no hay ninguna voz afrancesada cerca, no se oye la cocina, y el televisor esta en algo parecido a una película mas que de acción, de violencia. Definitivamente Scott esta solo.

Acomodas tu ropa rápidamente, cuidando que no se vaya ningún detalle. A veces, cuando sales de ciertas reuniones o cenas con tu novio, te abotonas bien la camisa y el saco. El pelirrojo, aunque parezcas mas un bastardo sin sentimientos, también es un caballero, lo has comprobado muy bien desde que lo viste aquel día actuar con tanto refinamiento al igual que Arthur. Tocas al fin y esperas un poco más de un minuto. Lo sabes porque lo has contado, lo sabes porque el oji verde prefiere tardar y que se vayan a tener que atender a alguien. Excepto si eres tú, al parecer. Te abre. Si, lo hace, contrario a lo que muchos crean. Has aprendido al paso de los meses, cuando puedes pasar y cuando debes irte por donde has venido.

Si Scott esta de traje, arreglado, o mínimo acomodando su corbata, entonces va a salir, probablemente con Francis, por lo que tienes que irte. Si esta despreocupado, algo despeinado y fumando, en ese caso tienes toda la libertad de soltar tus pretextos y pasar a los pocos minutos. Ninguno de los dos cree en esas palabras sin sentido, porque ambos saben que pasara si el americano pone un pie en esa casa. Es rutinario.

El pelirrojo te dice alguna mentira, y sube a su habitación, tú lo haces cuando notas que ya ha entrado. Subes y abres la puerta, él busca entre sus gavetas cosas inciertas que podrían o no existir. ¿Es de verdad? ¿Es mentira? Realmente no te interesa, porque te acercas por detrás, en silencio, sin saber que el puede notar tu presencia pero no se mueve de ese lugar. Afianzas tus manos a su cintura, y recargas tu rostro en su cuello, como hipnotizado ante la fragancia enfatizada en su piel. Te acercas, de sobremanera, casi como si quisieras abalanzarte a el, pero de forma calmada. Es en ese momento donde piensas en Arthur, en que a pesar de ser tan iguales se sienten completamente distintos. El en cambio, solo duda un poco, preguntándose el porque hace esto, si podría hacerlo de mil formas mas con el francés.

Cuando lo notas ya estas en su cama, arrancando sus tontas y estorbosas ropas, esas camisas blancas tan pulcras que contrastan con su carácter. El también lo hace, con un poco más de agresividad, pues dice molestarle que uses camisetas de estampados de súper héroes, tan infantiles para tu edad… su verdadera molestia, es lo difícil que le resulta distraerte para arrancarla de tu cuello, ya que te niegas a dejar de besar su boca y su cuello.

No hay caricias lentas, no hay delicadeza. Hay bocas que muerden cada parte del ser del otro mientras bajan los pantalones. Uno con la desesperación de robarlo completamente, el otro con el orgullo destrozado por dejarse robar de aquella forma, sin impedirlo si quiera un poco. Mas besos, mas caricias, la humedad de sus alientos chocando junto al otro, mientras vuelves a besarlo y tratas de prepararlo. El siempre se niega, ansioso de recibir aun mas placer de tu parte, casi retándote con su mirar venenoso, como una serpiente que hipnotiza a acercarte a sus colmillos.

Entras, él grita. No te atreves a preguntar si de dolor, placer u odio. Y esperas, pero el mismo busca el rasguñarte para que sigas, porque tu bien sabes que aunque se olvide un momento de esto, la soberbia sigue en el, y no te pedirá que continúes. Lo embistes, tus caderas chocan con el. Sin importarle que haces, sonríe, de manera sádica, como burlándose de ti, es un reto. Lo miras a los ojos y entras con más fuerza aun. A el no le interesa si quieres ser amable, si quieres ser delicado, a el solo le interesa que lo invadas hasta cada rincón de su ser, solo quiere robarte todo lo que tienes solo por unos momentos. Momentos donde le perteneces.

Gime, tu haces lo mismo, ambos, juntos. Son como una armonía discordante, una melodía sin sentido a la cual puedes hacerte adicto, sin saber el porque. Tu único escape a sus burlas, es besarlo. Muerdes sus labios, acaricias su lengua, recorres toda parte de aquella boca. Ella tiene un sabor peculiar, parecido al de la habitación… es húmeda, y tibia, por eso te gusta tomarla justo en ese momento. Sus labios que parecen consumirte, te sueltan solo un segundo, cuando un sonoro gemido invade su piel, su respiración, su existencia misma, reparando solo en la tuya, cosa que tú haces de la misma forma. Y suspiras, porque sabes que ha acabado… Lastimosamente se ha acabado.

Has tratado muchas veces de abrazarlo, o de al menos arroparlo y fingir que no ha pasado nada, pero el no es así. El se levanta de la cama con fuerza, aunque duela horriblemente su espalda baja. De forma lasciva, solo se quita cualquier prenda que le hayas dejado puesta, y sin mediar una palabra mas se encierra en el baño. No pasa mucho para que escuches el sonido de la regadera.

Miras al suelo, no sabes que deberías hacer, solo te envuelves en las sabanas y piensas, meditas… No puedes entender que sucede. No puedes entender porque hay ropa tirada allí mismo. No puedes entender porque dejas regar tu esencia por esa cama. No puedes entender porque tu cuerpo se refleja desnudo en el espejo de Scott. No sabes porque al ver el techo ves un color marrón y no uno verde con blanco. No entiendes porque respiras la fragancia a whisky y no la de te. No sabes porque tus labios saben a tabaco en vez de finas galletas. Tampoco entiendes porque miras a la puerta del baño como si esperaras algo que no vendrá… porque es irreal.

¿Y el? El no sabe que pensar… Recorre con sus manos su propio cuerpo rememorando los toques burdos que por propia cuenta te obliga a hacer. Pasa sus dedos por las mordidas, son diferentes que las que le produce Francis. Tampoco son lo mismo esas marcas en color rojo que surcan su cuello y su pecho. Nada es lo mismo, es completamente diferente. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si es tan diferente sucede? No lo sabe. O puede que no quiera saberlo. A decir verdad… ¿Como saber porque se sigue haciendo algo, si aun no sabe el porque se hizo en primera instancia?

¿Estaban borrachos? No… ¿Fuera de sus cabales? No… Ambos en sus cinco sentidos, de alguna forma terminaron en ello, con algo de resistencia de parte del escocés, aunque no haya durado mucho ante esa luz que irradiabas al verlo. Luz que no entendía. ¿Por qué una luz como esa lo rondaba? entendía a la perfección el que fueras novio de Arthur, el maldito enano era especial, obviamente. Debilucho, por supuesto, pero de modales finos y acomodados, cuadro de honor en su universidad, futura ratita bibliotecaria, o mas bien, conejo… ¿Y el? Un testarudo abogado con clientes con menores cargos que los propios. Tú te definirías como el sueño americano, podrías obtener a quien quisieras. Bueno… lo habías obtenido a el.

Suspiran al mismo tiempo, mientras más preguntas se aglomeran en sus mentes. Ni tu ni el saben que hacer, solo sienten un nudo en la garganta, como si fueran a llorar, cuando realmente lo único que quieren ambos es gritar preguntas sin respuesta. Tú quieres tomarlo de los hombros y pedirle una explicación. El quiere darte un buen golpe en el rostro exigiendo un porque. Aunque a decir verdad, las preguntas que quieren salir de sus gargantas con urgencia son casi las mismas.

_¿Por qué yo, si tiene a Francis?_

Le susurras a la nada, terminando de acomodar tu mochila, preparado para irte.

_¿Por qué yo, si tiene a Arthur?_

Le murmura al silencio, terminando de secar su cabello para que no moje la nueva camisa que tiene puesta.

Cuando el sale, solo aprietas mas los puños, sin llegar a mirarlo. El se recarga en la puerta de brazos cruzados, como si estuviera expectante e indiferente a lo que hagas. Ninguno dice nada, por eso mismo te das la vuelta y sales. El nunca te lo ha dicho, pero siempre espera a que la puerta de la calle suene para aventarse a la cama. De cansancio, de decepción, tal vez de tristeza, podrías tomarlo como quisieras… por eso mismo no dejaba que lo vieras. Aunque ahora mismo un elemento se lo impide.

Allí, en su almohada, la derecha para ser exactos hay un papel que brilla ante la luz de la lamparilla de noche. Encima, cursimente, esta una rosa fresca. ¿De donde diablos la sacaste? Prefiere no enterarse. Suspira y los toma a ambos. La rosa no tiene espinas, alguien las corto… o cual era absolutamente irónico. Suspiró y leyó el papel. Este no tenía más que una palabra, y parecía algo descuadrado de los lados.

"_Sorry"_

Y frunce el ceño queriendo golpearte en serio. Aprieta la flor en un puño y la rosa muere descargando sus pétalos en el piso. El no era el maldito conejo ingles, nunca llegaras a conquistarlo con las mismas cosas. Peluches, citas, besos… El no es así. Solo había que ver su relación, el amoroso, de hecho, era Francis, que se le pegaba en la universidad aunque coqueteaba con algunas chicas. Ironías de que el fuera el infiel y no el francés. Dejo caer el puño en el colchón soltando el tallo de la flor. Lo tienes harto, pero a la vez no puede hacer nada contra ti. Frunce el ceño y se levanta molesto, dejando caer el papel que le has enviado, revelando la parte trasera de este.

Su expresión cambia de un momento a otro, de sorpresa. Se inclina a ver y observa completamente, comprobando sea real. Lo es. Y vuelve a suspirar enojándose contigo. Por eso estaba irregular. Por eso la dejaste al revés. Trata de tirarla, pero a último segundo su mano se detiene y jala sus hebras rojas desesperado. No puede vencerte en batalla, y deja el papel en el escritorio. Sale del cuarto pesadamente y cierra de un portazo, hoy saldría a ponerse ebrio hasta ya no poder más.

Pues si, Scott Kirkland puede perder ante un detalle como ese. Una foto, de dos angloparlantes sonrientes. Una tijera se encargo de eliminar al ingles en brazos del más animado, y un francés de los del pelirrojo con una sonrisa mas calmada. Juntos por el rose que existe entre sus hombros y espalda. Lo hiciste a propósito, lo sabe, y eso es lo que mas le molesta. Ahora le costara más, por tu culpa. Ahora creerá que esto es una hermosa mentira.

Y a sus ojos, siempre será tu culpa.

El drama señoras y señores, el drama (?)

So~ Espero hayan disfrutado de este drabble muy largo (mis drab son largos ;A;) y que le den oportunidad a las cosas nuevas. Por cierto, ya vieron los hermosos FF que han subido los demás? Waa, son tan hermosos, y yo acá de estorbosa ;v;

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
